Hanison
Halison es el nombre de la relación de amistad entre Alison DiLaurentis y Hanna Marin. Relación Alison le dio a Hanna el nombre de "Hefty Hanna" burlándose de su peso, A pesar de ser la más dulce del grupo, Hanna fue cruelmente burlada y bromeada por Alison. Esto se ve en Know Your Frenemies, así como en Never Letting Go y otros episodios. En Know Your Frenemies también encontramos que Alison incluso convence a Hanna para arrojar para perder peso. También convence a Hanna de no comer en Pilot diciendo que está siendo amiga. A menudo dejaba a Hanna sintiéndose mal de sí misma. Hanna también tiene más alucinaciones sobre Alison, como en el hospital y con su terapeuta. Esto podría ser porque ella nunca tuvo las agallas de soportar a Alison y tiene malos sentimientos sobre esto o es posible que Hanna tenía estas alucinaciones porque le falta mucho a Alison y ella realmente le importaba mucho a Alison. Después de la desaparición de Alison, Hanna (con la ayuda de Mona Vanderwaal) pierde peso, cambia su cabello y ropa y toma el lugar de Alison como "Queen Bee" en Rosewood High por un tiempo. En la Temporada 5, Hanna se da cuenta de que Alison ha tenido un efecto tan grande en su vida, que nunca tuvo su propia identidad porque se modeló a sí misma después de Alison. Hanna se vuelve amargada y no confía en Alison como resultado. Sin embargo, Hanna rápidamente comenzó a lamentar su decisión y todavía se preocupa por Alison profundamente y Alison se ha demostrado que empezar a tratar a Hanna como una verdadera amiga. Serie |-|Temporada 1= Pilot Alison convence a Hanna de no comer una galleta mientras están en la casa de Spencer, diciendo que ella es una amiga. Hanna hizo caso omiso de la "ayuda" de Alison, porque después se la comió mientras Alison y Spencer estaban hablando. To Kill a Mocking Girl thumb|left Alison fue muy mala con Hanna, cuando Hanna expresa su deseo de hablar con la policía sobre "The Jenna Thing" y de explicar que fue un accidente. Alison se dirige a Hanna, básicamente llamándola un perdedor gordo. Ella la llama un aspirante y otras palabras groseras dejando a Hanna en lágrimas hasta que Aria la regaña, forzándola a disculparse. Alison le dice a Hanna que no lo dijo en serio y que estaba asustada. thumb Más adelante en el episodio Hanna está siendo interrogado por Detective Wilden. Wilden sospechaba que Hanna había intentado matar a Alison por celos. Ella le asegura que nadie intentó competir con Alison, que fue inútil, y por lo tanto, a su vez, le recuerda el tiempo en sus gorditos días cuando le pidió a Sean salir a una fiesta. Le había preguntado con una voz nerviosa y temblorosa, y Alison entró, señalando que todo el mundo iba. Ella lo miró y aceptó, tal vez porque realmente había encontrado a Hanna encantadora o quizás porque Alison había sido difícil de resistir. Moments Later thumb|left Hanna imagina a Alison vestida con un traje de caramelo que la visita en su habitación de hospital. Ella sonríe a Hanna y le pregunta si la extraña. Débil, Hanna trata de preguntarle qué pasó aquella fatídica noche, pero todo lo que Alison va a decir es que los cuatro combinados ya saben la verdad. Además, ella le dice a Hanna que "A" la molesta, y que ella realmente debe hacer algo con esa perra. Ella revela que es peligroso para ella haber venido, pero lo hizo porque tenía que ver si Hanna estaba bien. Cuando se va, se ve una mancha de labios color berenjena -la misma sombra que Alison lleva puesta- en el borde de una taza de espuma de poliestireno cerca de la cama de Hanna. Se reveló que Alison está viva en la Temporada 4. Y en Grave New World, descubrimos de Alison que ella estaba realmente allí. Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone Hanna recuerda cuando Alison había escogido a Lucas Gottesman mientras estaban a la orilla del lago. Cuando Lucas corrió frente a ellos para recoger su bote de juguete, le hizo un montón de comentarios ofensivos. Finalmente, Hanna exclama "hey" como si quisiera hacerle frente a Alison y evitar que ella se burle de él, pero ella entonces retrocede y se queda en silencio mientras Alison se burla de ella y Lucas se aleja. Know Your Frenemies thumb Mientras que Hanna se ve obligada a comer media docena de cupcakes por "A", vuelve a parpadear un día cuando había comido un pastel entero en su cocina en casa. Alison había entrado en ella y Hanna rápidamente trató de limpiar la evidencia arrojándola en la basura; Sin embargo, Alison lo había visto de todos modos. Hanna rompió a llorar y Alison consoló a su amiga, abrazándola y murmurando: -Comprendo. Luego se limpió las lágrimas de Hanna y le dijo que no tenía que sentirse de esa manera, y ella podría mostrarle cómo deshacerse de ella. Presumiblemente, Alison le había mostrado a Hanna cómo purgar las calorías que acababa de besar. |-|Temporada 2= Blind Dates thumb|left Hanna le dice a la Dra. Sullivan sus verdaderos sentimientos acerca de Alison, con la esperanza de dejarlo ir. Su juego de roles hace que parezca que Alison está realmente allí, insultando a Hanna sobre sus sentimientos. Hanna llama a Alison la mejor amiga que ha tenido, pero también su peor enemigo. Alison es condescendiente, pero Hanna no permite que la tortura mental continúe, sin importarle si Alison la aprueba. En su cabeza, Alison llama a los amigos de Hanna las cosas que Alison le ha dado e insinúa que Hanna no puede vivir sin ella. Pero, mentalmente, Hanna deja que el fantasma sepa que ella está sobre ella, que ella no la dejará en su vida más, y que ella está lista para seguir adelante. Never Letting Go Durante un flashback, Alison se ve probando cuatro vestidos de alta moda. Hanna ve otro vestido y dice: "¡Este tamaño de estiramiento es para morir! ¿Puedo probarlo?" A lo que Ali responde groseramente: "No hay mucho estiramiento", burlándose del peso de Hanna una vez más. Ella entonces compara los vestidos a sus amigos: Único y perteneciente a ella. The First Secret thumb Alison narra una historia de miedo en octubre de 2008 en la cocina de Hanna. Se trata de dos gemelos rubios, que se muestran en la pantalla. Después de entrar en una pelea por una muñeca, uno de ellos se enoja y apuñala a la otra en el corazón con un cuchillo en Halloween. La cámara corta a Alison contando la historia a un niño asustado que Hanna está cuidando niños. Hanna piensa que Alison debe detenerse, pero el niño está rizado. Por lo tanto, Alison continúa sobre cómo la niña de la asesina fue al asilo - "hasta ayer!" Y los votos para matar a cada niño que va truco-o-tratamiento. Alison entonces maniacally apuñala el cuchillo del carnicero que ella está sosteniendo profundamente en la calabaza que están tallando en la tabla. Más tarde, las niñas caminan a la escuela debatiendo disfraces de Halloween-Hanna quiere ir como Britney. Alison es mandona con respecto a la decisión de Hanna y quiere que ella vaya tan "calva" Britney y hace un jab sobre el peso de Hanna. A Kiss Before Lying Hanna tiene un flashback de un día cuando estaba en un salón de peluquería y escuchó una voz familiar hablando con el estilista. El hombre se refirió a la chica morena como Vivian Darkbloom. Después de que se fuera, Hanna se dio cuenta de que "Vivian" era en realidad Alison. Alison le preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí, y dijo que su mamá le había hecho una cita. Hanna le dijo a Alison que le gustaba su nuevo pelo. Alison le dijo que fingía ser otra persona porque se estaba aburriendo de ser siempre ella misma y sugirió que Hanna también lo intentara en algún momento. Alison le pidió a Hanna que lo guardara en secreto, luego se quitó la peluca, sonriendo. |-|Temporada 3= Crazy thumb|left thumb Hanna tiene un flashback de una noche Mona Vanderwaal se acercó y jugaron Ouija. Cuando Mona pregunta al tablero de Ouija si Alison sigue viva. Se deletrea VIVO y destellos de relámpagos afuera. Hanna ve a Alison por la puerta de cristal, mirándola con los ojos muertos. Hanna cree que esto es prueba de que Alison está todavía viva, así que llama a los DiLaurentis a decirles. 3 días más tarde, el cuerpo de Alison fue encontrado y el Sr. DiLaurentis estaba furioso con Hanna por dar a su familia falsa esperanza y nunca la perdonaría. Alison se revela que está viva en la Temporada 4, lo que significa que Hanna realmente vio a Alison. A DAngerous GAme thumb Alison saca a Aria, Hanna, Emily y a Mona del fuego. Hanna se despierta y ve a Alison en un abrigo rojo que la mira fijamente, con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. A lo largo del comienzo de la Temporada 4, Hanna es firme en su creencia de que Alison todavía está viva debido a este breve encuentro. |-|Temporada 4= Grave New World thumb|left En Ravenswood, Hanna se encuentra perdida dentro de una mansión victoriana. Ella finalmente encuentra una cabina telefónica dentro y alguien la encierra. Ella intenta usar el teléfono, pero es sólo un teléfono de broma, y ella se da cuenta de que está encerrada. Extrañas velas/luces se acercan a la cabina telefónica, pero rápidamente salen Y Hanna ve a Alison y la máscara de gas "A" acercándose a través del cristal de niebla. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se acercan, desaparecen. De vuelta en Rosewood, Alison se revela a las chicas volviéndose diciendo "¿Me extrañaste?" Ella le dice a las chicas que no es seguro para ella venir a casa, y ella necesita la ayuda de la chica. Ella le pregunta a Hanna: "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el hospital?" Hanna responde diciendo "¿Eres realmente tú?" Alison hace un gesto para que las chicas se callen, antes de salir cuando Ezra Fitz aparece. Alison le dijo a Hanna en el hospital que ellos saben más sobre esa noche de lo que piensan y que los cuatro juntos ya saben la verdad. Love ShAck, Baby thumb Las mentirosas saben que Alison usó nombres falsos en su diario. Ellos leyeron una historia titulada "The Cradle Robber". Hanna admite que ella es la "Cradle Robber", y tiene un flashback a un tiempo las niñas estaban teniendo una fiesta de pijamas en Aria. Alison había cogido a Hanna y Mike juntos, y le dice lo equivocada y grosera que es. Hanna dice: "¡Fue amable conmigo!", A lo que Alison le responde: "Oh, por favor, solo quería sentir tus tetas y lo dejaste". Hanna dice que no es bonita ni perfecta como el resto de ellos. Alison dice que "eso no significa que usted tiene que conformarse con ser un ladrón de la cuna". Hanna le ruega a Alison que no le diga a Aria, y Alison acepta no hacerlo. Alison le dice a Hanna que encontrará a alguien que la amará exactamente por lo que es. Sólo puede llevarla más tiempo que el resto de ellos, eso es todo. |-|Temporada 5= Surfing the Aftershocks thumb|left Hanna le ofrece a Alison ayuda para vestirse el día del funeral de la Sra. DiLaurentis. Alison declina pedirle a Hanna que espere abajo. También le pregunta a Hanna si habrá mucha gente en el funeral. Hanna dice que no lo sabe. Al día siguiente, Alison y Hanna van a la funeraria para recoger el libro de visitas. Alison parece molestada por un cuadro que ve en la pared. Después de que el director del funeral confunde a Hanna con Alison, Alison comenta que lo fácil que fue una vez para distinguir entre ellos. Hanna se da cuenta más tarde que durante el tiempo que fue amiga de Mona Vanderwaal, Mona esencialmente la convirtió en Alison y que nunca se sabe quién es realmente. Thrown From The Ride thumb Alison llama a Hanna mientras ella está en The Brew y le pide que la acompañe a un examen médico. Hanna acepta ir con ella. Más tarde, Alison es vista en la sala de exámenes. Hanna está con ella también. El doctor comenta los pulmones de Alison y echa un vistazo a la cabeza de Alison donde fue golpeada. El médico también nota una cicatriz en el muslo de Alison. Cuando examina con preguntas sobre esto, Alison se encuentra y dice que se cortó en una roca cuando saltó del coche de su supuesto secuestrador. Después del examen, Alison le da a Hanna una grabación del tiempo que pasó en el hospital. Ella le pide que dé a cada una de las niñas una copia de la grabación para que todas sus historias coincidan. Hanna se enfrenta a Alison sobre la cicatriz en su muslo y le pide que no mienta. Alison dice que deseaba que le vendaran los ojos cuando le pusieron la cicatriz. Ella no le dice a Hanna lo que pasó, diciendo que una vez que sepas algo, no puedes ignorarlo. Run, Ali, Run thumb|left Hanna deja que Alison se quede en su casa. Hanna le dice a Alison que se da cuenta de que Alison tiene miedo porque A ha regresado y es por eso que se queda con ella. Alison le recuerda a Hanna que no puede cuidarla para siempre. De repente la campana suena y Hanna se acerca para abrir la puerta, pero Alison le pide que sea más cautelosa. Hanna mira por la ventana junto a la puerta principal de su casa para ver quién está afuera. Le dice a Alison que es Travis. Alison le dice que esperará en la cocina. Hanna vuelve a encontrar a Alison en su patio, hablando con alguien por teléfono. Hanna quiere saber con quién estaba hablando Alison y Alison dice que no importa. Hanna piensa que Alison está haciendo planes para ir a alguna parte. Alison no responde, pero Hanna no se rinde. Ella le pregunta de nuevo y Alison finalmente le dice que no puede vivir en un mundo donde salta cada vez que suena el timbre y le pide a Hanna que no le diga a los demás. Hanna le pregunta qué va a hacer esta vez. Alison dice que no quiere vivir así, pero no puede quedarse en Rosewood mientras el psicópata está ahí afuera y que se ha decidido a marcharse. Hanna está de acuerdo en ayudar a Alison a escapar. Más tarde Emily se entera de que Alison está huyendo, pero cuestiona los motivos de Hanna detrás de ayudarla. Hanna confiesa a Caleb que una parte de ella quería que Alison fuera de la ciudad. The Silence of E. Lamb thumb Hanna está molesta con Caleb porque habló con Alison y la molesto. Hanna le dice que no necesita cortar a Alison de su vida por ella. Después de la escuela, Hanna de mala gana va a cenar a Emily's House con Alison, Emily y la madre de Emily, Pam Fields. En el porche de Emily, la señora Fields y Alison se están riendo de algo, cuando llega Hanna. Ella se disculpa por llegar tarde y cuando Emily y Pam entran para preparar la mesa, Hanna le asegura a Alison que Caleb no hará ningún problema. Alison no está segura porque no confía en Caleb. Ella le pide a Hanna que mantenga su mente clara. Hanna mira una botella de licor después de que Alison entre. Durante la cena, una ligeramente borracha Hanna antagoniza a Alison mientras cuenta algo de su historia. Alison ayuda a Pam a quitar los platos y Emily le llama a Hanna a beber. Emily se enoja con Hanna y le pide que se vaya. Hanna dice que no cree que Pam haya comprado la historia de Alison antes de irse. Después de la cena, Hanna va a The Brew a sobrio, y le dice a Sydney Driscoll algo sobre lo que pasó en Nueva York. Más tarde esa noche, Spencer, Aria y Emily recibieron un texto de "A" justo cuando Hanna entra en la casa de Spencer. Hanna dice que no ha recibido el texto. "Nueva York, Nueva York, es una ciudad infame, Ali guarda secretos, tal vez sea por la gran boca de Hanna". Scream For Me thumb|left Hanna se disculpa con Emily por su actitud en la cena, pero Emily le dice a Hanna que ella debe disculparse con Alison también. El tiempo de Alison es impecable, ya que viene a Hanna poco después. Alison le pregunta a Hanna si está bien, y Hanna le asegura que lo son. Alison continúa diciéndole a Hanna que su padre va a salir de la ciudad y le pregunta si podría estrellarse en su casa. En la casa de Hanna, Alison le dice a la madre de Hanna, Ashley, su historia de secuestro. Sintiéndose mal por ella, Ashley le dice a Alison que se relaje y tome un baño caliente con sus sales de baño. Ella estaba asombrada de que Alison se hubiera mantenido tan fuerte a pesar de todo. Ashley planeó la cena, pero Hanna decide no quedarse. No sólo para pasar el rato con Caleb, sino porque estaba molesta de que Ashley diera las sales de baño a Alison cuando ella había estado pidiendo el más largo para usarlas. Hanna evita volver a casa desde que Alison se queda, y se queda toda la noche bebiendo con Caleb. Al día siguiente Ashley descubre que Alison salió de la escuela y durmió en el armario de Hanna porque oyó un ruido fuera de la ventana. Esa noche, Alison y Ashley decidieron ir a cenar juntos, ya que Hanna planeaba ausentarse de nuevo. Antes de que se vayan, un hombre con un cuchillo entra en la casa y sale por la puerta trasera. Ashley llama a la policía. Más tarde Alison le dice a Emily y Spencer que hizo que Noel Kahn entrara en la casa de Hanna. Alison les dice que necesita a alguien que importa, como Ashley para dejar de cuestionar su historia. March of Crimes thumb El episodio se abre en el dormitorio de Hanna con Emily preguntando a Alison por qué Noel la ayudaría. Hanna entra en la habitación y Emily le pregunta sobre la condición de su madre después del robo. Hanna le dice a Emily que está asustada. Alison les dice que necesitaban hacer esto como L.t. Tanner está tratando de encontrar fallas en su historia. Cuando Alison sale de la habitación, Hanna comienza a beber de un matraz. Cuando Spencer comenta, Hanna dice que este es su dormitorio; Que es hasta que Alison lo invadió. En la escuela en la sala de música, Alison se disculpa con Hanna por su truco. Hanna le dice a Alison que las acrobacias que tira afecta a otras personas también, y le grita que todo lo que quiere es quedarse solo y niega la oferta de Alison para arreglar su relación con Aria. Ella sugiere que Alison se quede con otra persona. Alison detiene a Hanna y dice que su grupo se está desmoronando. Hanna se marcha mientras Jenna Marshall entra de repente en la habitación. Through a Glass, Darkly En la casa de Alison, las sirenas de la policía se apagan, los policías han venido a arrestar a Alison. Pero Hanna, Spencer, Aria y Emily la están esperando. Bloquean su camino y no la dejan ir. Alison les dice que 'A' la preparó y les advierte que una vez que esté en la cárcel 'A' vendrá después de ellos. Tanner llega y esposa a Alison y le informa que está bajo arresto por el asesinato de Mona antes de que la lleven. Fresh Meat thumb|left Hanna visita a Alison en la cárcel para decirle que deje de actuar inocente y tratar de asustarlos, aceptar lo que ha hecho y soportar el castigo por ello. Alison le dice que se ha rendido. Ella le recuerda a Hanna que ella podría tomar todos ellos con ella, pero no lo ha hecho. Cuando Hanna menciona el cuchillo en el patio trasero de Mona, Alison no parece entender lo que está hablando. Alison finalmente admite a Hanna que el día de Acción de Gracias cuando Mona fue asesinada, ella estaba esperando a Cyrus. Ella le dice a Hanna que había recibido un mensaje, aparentemente de Cyrus, que estaba asustado. Alison tenía miedo de que iba a exponer su puesta en marcha y así fue a su encuentro. Ella esperó por horas pero él nunca demostró. Alison se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que todo era el plan de A de enmarcarla. No podía admitirlo ante la policía porque entonces su historia de secuestro se desmoronaría. Pero Hanna no la cree y se va, diciéndole que no cuente con el pequeño fragmento de ella que todavía se preocupa por Alison. Bloody Hell Después de descubrir que Alison no es A, Hanna visita a Alison en prisión otra vez. Ella intenta disculparse por lo que dijo antes, pero Alison la detiene. Alison admite que le encantaba decirle a Hanna ya las chicas qué hacer cada día y pensó que las estaba ayudando. Pero en la prisión nadie la escucha, ni siquiera llega a decidir a qué hora se duchará. Alison se descompone en lágrimas porque se da cuenta de cómo Hanna debe haber sentido cuando Alison la mandó todo el tiempo que fueron amigos y se disculpa. Ella le pregunta a Hanna si pueden empezar de nuevo y Hanna dice que pueden intentarlo, pero sólo si Alison es honesta con ellos sobre todo. Hanna exige saber quién es Varjak. To Plea or Not to Plea Alison se reúne con su abogada, Rebecca. Rebecca le advierte que si el caso va a juicio, sus posibilidades de ser absuelto son bajas ya que la fiscalía tiene evidencia sustancial en su contra. Si se la hallara culpable, podría ir a prisión de por vida sin posibilidad de libertad condicional. Rebecca le dice que hay otra opción: el D.A. Le está ofreciendo una ganga. Si Alison se declara culpable y nombra a un cómplice, Alison es sentenciada a 15 años y puede salir en 10 años con buena conducta. Rebecca también le informa que la policía ya está construyendo un caso contra su cómplice que ellos piensan que es Hanna. Al final del episodio, Hanna es arrestada como cómplice de Alison en el asesinato de Mona. Hanna es reservado y conducido a su celda. Al pasar por la celda de Alison, ella la mira. Alison se reúne con su abogado, quien le dice que el juez está listo para trasladarla a una prisión de seguridad mínima y que ella tiene que reunirse con la D.A. Esa tarde para nombrar a su cómplice. Alison anuncia que ella no está tomando el acuerdo de la súplica como ella ha cambiado su mente. The Melody Lingers On Después de que el tribunal se levante, Alison está de vuelta en la cárcel. Alison está en servicio de lavandería cuando Hanna es llevado a la lavandería. Alison informa a Hanna que los anuncios personales y el número de teléfono que encontraron son reales. Alison cuenta que después de que su madre fue asesinada, alguien compró un anuncio de tributo en el periódico, refiriéndose a un libro que Jessica solía leerle cuando era un bebé. Esto hizo que Alison se sintiera curiosa y ella respondió al anuncio. Dos días más tarde, consiguió otro anuncio en el periódico con un número de teléfono y comenzó a enviar mensajes de texto con esa persona. La persona también afirmó que sabían quién mató a Jessica. Hanna está enojada porque Alison no le mencionó nada de esto, pero Alison le dice que no quería que ninguna de las chicas fuera herida. Alison está segura de que esta persona era Mona porque los textos se detuvieron cuando Mona murió. I'm a Good Girl, I Am Hanna espera afuera del lavadero para que el guardia coloque allí para cambiar. Cuando el guardia se va, Hanna entra en la lavandería. Ella y Alison tratan de hablar, pero los guardias no les dan un segundo solo. Entonces, Hanna golpea su mano en la secadora y Alison se quema con un hierro para que puedan ir a la enfermería juntos. Rebecca visita a Alison en la enfermería. Alison le dice que lo que le sucedió fue un accidente. Hanna sale de la enfermería. Alison le pasa a Hanna una nota y Rebecca ve esto. Ella les enseña que están en juicio por asesinato, no en la detención homeroom. Rebecca le pide a Hanna la nota pero no puede entender lo que está escrito en ella y las chicas no están dispuestas a decírselo tampoco. Citas Galería I understand .jpg alison-hanna.png What Happend.jpg Hanna and Ali.jpg You dont have too feel this way.jpg Alison_talking_to_Hanna.gif 2014-01-15 20-29-36.png Halison.jpg 2014-01-15 20-04-21.jpg Hanna & Alison I.jpg Hanna & Alison II.jpg halison--.png Hanison.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E03 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1182.jpg Screenshot (914).png 5x07-14.jpg 5x07-11.jpg halison-1.jpg Screenshot1_(1208).png Vivan_Darkbloom_and_Hanna-.jpg Navegación Categoría:Emparejamientos Categoría:Parejas de Amistad Categoría:Parejas Antagónicas Categoría:Antiguas Parejas Antagónicas